Instant communications, audio/video conferences, data exchanges, whiteboard sharing sessions, and comparable ones are features of constantly developing computing and networking technologies enabling business entities to decentralize in order to provide work environments better suited to demand. Decentralization of work environments also benefits employee and clients alike by enabling employees to support client from client locations.
Modern systems drive user processes to independently hosted solutions. Current online solutions provide multiple services that were frequently provided in the past through legacy device specific applications. Centralized solutions such as online applications improve availability and minimize data loss risk. Online calendar applications enable users to manage their schedule from variety of locations using multitude of devices. However, expanding the capabilities of such applications with existing and future solutions provide multiple challenges. In the mobile device integrated world, static applications have a difficult time accommodating live data provided by mobile devices. Static applications such as online calendar applications rarely expand beyond scheduling functionality and fail to meet ever changing demands of mobile solutions.
In conventional systems, when a user requests availability information for someone outside of their organization, the request typically fails and the user just sees a placeholder or error message. Sometimes, one or more characters or an icon may represent that the request failed and no calendar information is available for the particular user. This may degrade user experience, and the users may have to determine if the invited user is available for a meeting through other means such as a call, an email, or a text message. Thus, using the calendar for scheduling a meeting may end up being more complex and drawn out for users in distinct systems.